1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention provide methods for exchanging data between a first and a second communication terminal. Other embodiments provide communication terminals for executing a method for exchanging data.
2. Background of the Art
To initiate a telephone speech connection between two communication terminals, it is sufficient to have a telephone number for the communication terminal (telephone) to be called. Assuming the calling communication terminal is configured to transmit its own telephone number before or during the connection (CLIP function; CLIP=Calling Line Identification Presentation), and assuming that the called communication terminal is configured to receive and display this telephone number information, both participants in the conversation know the other communication terminal's telephone number during and after the communication connection.
However, it is often desirable to know the complete contact data for the other participant in the conversation: full name, mailing address, e-mail address, etc. Conversation participants generally provide these data to each other acoustically during a speech connection, but this “reading aloud” is not only time consuming, it is also prone to error. It requires that the conversation participants either write down the information given to them during the conversation or enter it in an address data bank, so that the information can be used again.
If both conversation participants are using a mobile telephone (GSM mobile telephone), many of these devices are able to store a contact data set as an electronic business card in the mobile telephone. Assuming that the telephone number of the conversation participant's mobile telephone is known, this “electronic business card” can then be transmitted to the conversation participant's mobile telephone as a text message after the end of the conversation, and there added to the mobile telephone's electronic address book. In addition to the disadvantage of this process requiring the use of appropriately equipped mobile telephones and networks, it has the further disadvantage that the contact data cannot be received until after the spoken conversation has ended, and then a number of manual inputs must be made on the mobile phone and at least one or—if data are sent in both directions—two billable text messages must be sent.
For speech data terminals (VoIP=Voice-over Internet Protocol), networks and protocols have been reported that support mostly automatic transmission of an electronic business card to the other conversation participant's terminal. It is assumed here that this involves a “clean” VoIP connection, which is not transmitted part of the way by another technology. It is further assumed that all of the communication nodes involved in the communication connection support the protocol for receiving and forwarding the address information (electronic business cards).